


it’s times like these you learn to live again

by desperatesmirks



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus ojos vacíos que no se enfocan en nada, le hacen preguntarse qué habría pasado si se hubiesen conocido antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s times like these you learn to live again

Él sabe que no es una buena persona. Que hay cosas que ha dicho y que ha hecho que no son fáciles de perdonar, los comentarios, los hurtos, la completa falta de empatía que tiene con todos aquellos que se cruzan en su camino. Sabe también lo que Dios tiene guardado para él debido a las cosas que hace cuando nadie lo ve, debido a sus _diferencias_.

Por suerte él ha dejado de creer hace tiempo.

Si es sincero, por una vez en su vida, nunca ha sentido remordimiento. En su momento, la guerra pareció ser la mejor opción. Abandonar Downton Abbey y dejar de recibir órdenes de gente que sólo se sienta a contemplar un jardín, tener que tragarse las quejas y que nadie valore lo que uno hace. Por lo menos en el ejército, recibiría órdenes de gente que se estaría sacrificando también.

Por lo menos era un jodido cambio, y no debería aguantar a todos los ineptos de esa casa.

Sin embargo, no lo pensó lo suficiente. No creyó que siendo del cuerpo médico, aún sin tener que ser quien se enfrentaría cara a cara con el enemigo, llegaría a sufrir de tal modo. Nadie se salva de los horrores de la guerra, ninguno de ellos logrará olvidar lo que es tener que dormir con un ojo abierto y con una pistola junto a tu corazón, con la incertidumbre de no saber si vas a sobrevivir otro día, si vas a lograr beber un poco de agua con tu compañero de trinchera. La guerra es algo mucho más grande que todos ellos, la guerra no espera a que te acostumbres, te avasalla y se hace dueña de tu vida, uno ya está muerto apenas pone un pie en el campo de batalla.

Es por eso que Thomas no se permite crear lazos con ninguno de ellos, puede ver cómo los soldados se van integrando, cómo se hacen amigos. Confiando uno en el otro, están seguros de que hay alguien que cuida sus espaldas, que hay alguien en quien pueden dejarse caer por unos minutos, que no están solos junto a todo ese horror. Creen que porque uno tenga el apoyo de un amigo todo será más fácil. No podrían estar más equivocados, él aprendió a lo largo de su vida que el cariño es algo que se interpone en tu camino, el amor por otra persona nubla tu objetivo y te convierten en un tonto. ¿De qué sirve encariñarse con alguien en la guerra? Y lo dice él, que allí tiene muchas más razones que todos ellos de encontrar algo que le guste.

Él ve todo eso desde lejos, apartado. En su agujero en la tierra y escribiéndole cartas O’Brien, porque eso lo mantiene cuerdo, que todavía existe todo aquello que parece tan irreal allí. La única vez que se permite una charla amistosa con alguien, es con el mismo Matthew Crawley, el teniente Crawley. Le hace recordar que allí, en ese lugar, no hay diferencias por títulos y dinero. Él tiene tantas posibilidades de morir como Crawley, allí los dos son dispensables.

Aún así, el momento en el que una bala le atraviesa el cráneo a ese compañero suyo le hace ver la realidad. Lo que menos le importa es que esté muerto, no se ha molestado en crear lazos por esa misma razón, pero él no quiere ser dispensable, él no quiere morir allí y que su cuerpo se pudra en el frío barro. No puede retirarse por cobardía, lo fusilarían al instante. Y a pesar de que sabe que lo suyo no es nada heroico (lo que no podría importarle menos), toma una decisión que podría no tener buenas consecuencias, algo que incluso puede concluir con su muerte, pero es la única salida que puede ver. Él no es valiente, él no está hecho para morir por otros.

Cuando siente el calor en su mano y el dolor que le recorre todo el brazo, no puede estar más agradecido. Se iría a casa.

Thomas no recibe saludos de sus compañeros luego de que es atendido, no recibe miradas de compasión o simple apoyo, ninguno de ellos le tiene mucha estima, algunos de ellos hasta lo envidian. _“Que suerte que tiene ese”_ , escucha decir. ¿Suerte? Tal vez, pero él no cree en esas cosas. Thomas ve lo que quiere y trata de conseguirlo, es simple como eso.

Cuando consigue un puesto en el hospital de Downton, sabe que debe agradecerle a O’Brien por el gesto, pero fue idea suya desde que estaba volviendo de Francia, no hay que darle más méritos de lo que se merece. Ahora debe aprender como seguir con su vida, es un enfermero, sigue recibiendo órdenes de alguien pero no está a punto de morir.

Por las noches acaricia el guante de su mano herida, y aunque no se lo permite a veces recuerda los horrores que ha tenido que ver, se despierta en medio de la noche con un sudor frío por todo su cuerpo, con la memoria llena de imágenes que duda alguna vez poder olvidar, y eso que todos ellos que murieron frente a sus ojos, no podrían haberle importado menos.

Es testigo de las cicatrices que deja la guerra todo el tiempo, esas que se ven y esas que no. Escucha al Mayor Clarkson hablar con la señora Isobel Crawley. Puede ver como Lady Sybill se mancha las manos de sangre con un joven soldado. La guerra no es algo que sólo se ve en las trincheras o en plena batalla, la guerra afecta a todos, llega hasta los lugares más recónditos del planeta. Quiere creer que ha logrado volver a su hogar, pero de cierta manera, sabe que no es así, aún así no se permite amedrentar. Thomas tiene esa convicción de que si Downton Abbey no pudo con él, y de que si está de vuelta en casa y ha logrado salir de Francia _con vida_ , todavía hay mucho para él.

Cuando conoce al Teniente Courtenay tiene la garantía de ello.

Thomas no se enamora. Porque es así, no hay otra explicación que esa. Él no deja entrar a nadie a su vida, se dice que es porque se basta consigo mismo, que no necesita de nadie.

La realidad es que ya ha salido lastimado varias veces, y siempre ha tenido que aprender a sobrellevar con ello a solas. Porque no es algo que se dice. Maldita sea, no es algo que se debería _hacer_. Sabe a ciencia cierta que sus acciones no son bien vistas, que es diferente y toda su vida ha tenido que pelear consigo mismo por ello. Pero él no es ninguna víctima, y a pesar de que sabe que está mal (besar a un hombre está mal, desear a otro hombre está mal, gozar con un hombre está mal, la vida entera de Thomas está mal, mal, _mal_ ), no dejará de hacerlo. ¿Pero salir lastimado por todo ello? No, jamás se lo permitiría.

Es por eso que no se da cuenta cuando el teniente Courtenay, Edward, deja de ser otro simple paciente para él. Sabe que no es simpatía, sabe que no es lástima. Si hay algo que él no siente es lástima, pero hay algo en la voz de Edward que lo lleva a leerle uno que otro libro en su tiempo libre. Que le hace despachar a la enfermera para ayudarlo a tomar su té. Es la desesperanza con la que habla que le despierta algo. Sus ojos vacíos que no se enfocan en nada, le hacen preguntarse qué habría pasado si se hubiesen conocido antes.

Quiere ayudarlo, y se sorprende cuando lo descubre. Cuando lo ve con Lady Sybill en el patio, quiere brindarle todo su apoyo sin interés alguno. Thomas se da cuenta que está jodido pero intenta no pensar en ello. En su lugar intenta enfocarse en Edward, en recordar el calor de su mano cuando le rozó la pierna. En la sonrisa que le dirige muy de vez en cuando, aunque tiene la certeza que sólo a él le permite ver esa sonrisa. Se ríe con amargura cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Está utilizando el dolor compartido de la guerra como acercamiento, está utilizando el dolor de Edward para poder mantenerlo a su lado, para demostrarle que hay cosas por las que luchar y que él es una de ellas. Nunca tuvo tanto asco de si mismo en toda su vida. Y aún así, tiene la necesidad de permanecer a su lado, de contarle anécdotas sobre su infancia, de aprovechar cualquier situación para tocarlo.

—Dicen que las manos se convierten en la mejor forma de ver a la otra persona —le comenta, una noche cuando él no puede dormir y decide pasar a verlo. No recuerda de dónde lo leyó, pero ve la duda plantada en la cara de Edward, y no puede no sonreír.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo es eso? —pregunta, una sonrisa irónica formándose en su labios. Thomas se sienta en su cama, Edward le hace espacio al instante. Toma una de sus manos y trata de llevársela a la cara, Edward la retira sin pensarlo.

—¿Me permites? —le pide permiso, no sabe porqué está susurrando más de lo debido, pero sus palabras se entienden perfectamente. Edward asiente, Thomas vuelve a agarrar su mano y con cuidado la posa sobre su propia mejilla. Al principio es él quién dirige los movimientos, quien le muestra cómo debe palpar para sentir su cara, pero después la otra mano de Edward toma iniciativa y la posa sobre su otra mejilla. Le dibuja las cejas, le roza la nariz y acaricia los labios con el pulgar.

Thomas ha tenido intimidades con varios hombres, pero nada fue alguna vez tan íntimo como aquello. Puede ver a Edward temblar en la oscuridad, pero sabe que no es porque tiene frío. Es todo lo contrario.

—Gra- Gracias —consigue decirle luego de varios minutos. Thomas sonríe. Sin pensarlo le roza el cuello con los dedos, se maldice a si mismo pero Edward no lo aparta.

—Gracias a ti —susurra. Se levanta y le desea buenas noches—. Debes descansar.

—Thomas —le llama. Él no se da vuelta—. Mañana me gustaría intentarlo otra vez, y probar aquello del bastón.

—Claro —contesta.

Cuando está en su habitación, se permite imaginar un poco el futuro. Él no es un soñador, no hay persona más cínica que él en Downton y se maldice una y otra vez por permitirse empezar a querer a alguien ahora. Recuerda los dedos de Edward contra sus labios y no puede evitar sentir que se ahoga de anticipación.

Puede ser que entienda aquello de los lazos que se crean en medio del combate, se dice que si lo hubiese conocido en la guerra, habría sido su perdición. Pero allí están a salvo, Edward está depresivo pero él podrá ayudarlo, allí no hay peligro de que una bala los alcance en cualquier momento, no hay peligro de infecciones por heridas mal curadas, no hay incertidumbre al cerrar los ojos por el miedo de no saber si vas a volver a abrirlos. Allí, Thomas, se puede permitir volver a creer un poco, volver a pensar que no todo está perdido. Dejar la guerra atrás y aceptar le hecho de que ser _diferente_ , no siempre es malo.

Él ayudaría a Edward, al mismo tiempo que Edward lo ayudaría a él.

La guerra no había acabado completamente con ellos, no todavía.

Qué equivocado que estaba.

 **.**


End file.
